


Blizzards

by JensonLevi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Hanzo waits for Jesse in their farmhouse, cold and shivering as the fire dies out.





	Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!  
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to request more ships for one shots. No requests? Nothing will be written.

The snow blew wildly over the flat landscape, freezing the already cold air. The trees were covered in a thick layer of white, the ground blanketed thickly. The door to the couples' humble home was blocked by a thick and heavy snow that had build up over a night of heavy snowfall. Jesse had joked that they would have get through the bedroom window to even attempt to escape their home as the temperature was quickly dropping.

Hanzo shivered under his thick blankets, cold hands tucked against his sides in attempt to warm them. The flame in the fire place was slowly burning out, in need of more wood. There was only three logs left to be thrown into the flame and warm the house. 

Jesse had miscalculated how much wood they would need to keep them warm through the unending blizzard. He had gone out some time ago to collect more from the wood shed, where they still had several logs and stumps to chop. He had only brought in two bundles to keep their home comfortable and his husband warm, thinking that the blizzard would only last a night, not two days. 

The gas furnace had stopped working some time ago, sometime during the winter of last year. That winter hadn't been nearly as bad, only a thin layer of snow cloaking the browning grass and tall trees. The miles worth of stretching fields were not smothered in tall drifts and could still allow their cattle to live comfortably outside, apposed to inside their cramped and crumbling barn. The couple had since resorted to wood heating and thick wool clothing to keep them warm. They constantly drank warm liquids to aid in their attempt to stay warm. 

There had been many nights where Hanzo had slept in his thick winter jacket, pressed tightly against Jesse's broad and warm chest. Sometimes even their pressed bodies were not enough. The dragons wrapped around them tightly, they had several blankets layering their shivering bodies. In a final attempt to spark some sort of warmth, Hanzo of Jesse would move over top of their spouse, moving against them tenderly, leaving heated trails of breath down their skin. They would press together lovingly and in the most intimate ways until morning, when Jesse would leave to check on their cows.

Hanzo stood, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stood in front of a large window, looking over the vast white landscape. He could see the trail Jesse had taken through the snow toward the shed, but his sight outside was quickly diminishing as the window was accumulating fog and thick layers of snow pressed against the glass. He pressed his callused fingertips against the cold glass. He could feel the chill of outside through the window. His fingertips quickly changed colour, pale with cold. The fog around his fingers became dense. As he pulled away, he could see four small gaps in the fog.

Hanzo watched through the window with concern. He could see the trees sway wildly in the wind. He worried for Jesse and his safety. He was tempted to go out and search for him, but his cowboy had made it very clear that he was to stay inside where it was warm.

When the front door finally opened, Hanzo let out a breath of relief. Jesse was revealed in the dull orange light of the entrance light. His thick beard was dyed white with frost and snow. By his mouth were small icicles of frozen condensation. He dragged in several bundles of wood, leaving them on the tiled floor before closing the door. The man shrugged off his large coat, and, and thick gloves. 

Hanzo approached him as he bent down to unlace his boots. His own feet were shielded from the cold floor with fuzzy slippers Jesse insisted that he needed. "Are you alright?" Hanzo asked, his hand dropping down to gently touch his husband's frosty beard.

"I'm fine, just cold." He said with a smile. Hanzo whimpered, dragging his husband inside the main part of the house once his boots were off. Jesse obediently followed him to the couch. Hanzo had him sit down, their dragons wrapping around him, their scales and tufts of fur warm against his skin. 

Hanzo left his side, preparing the fire for a few new logs. The bundles Jesse had brought in were slightly damp, but, would burn well enough. Hanzo grabbed a few pieces of chopped wood and placed them strategically on the fire before returning to his husband. The living room slowly warmed with the added wood. Hanzo slid in beside Jesse, pulling a blanket over them. Jesse nuzzled into Hanzo's neck, his cold nose making Hanzo shiver.

"My darling, you frozen," Hanzo commented, he pulled Jesse closer, rubbing his hands down his arms in attempt to warm him faster. Realizing it was a futile attempt, Hanzo managed to get himself and Jesse onto the floor, laying near the fire on a thick blanket. Hanzo pressed against his back, a blanket slung over their bodies. Jesse's chilled skin was thankful for the warmth both the fire and Hanzo emitted.

**Author's Note:**

> No req? No fic.


End file.
